


Inbetween Realities

by Zeriquinn



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriquinn/pseuds/Zeriquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnamed character is about to realize that there's more at stake than just her own ambition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inbetween Realities

A woman races towards the darkened halls within the Chapel to escape what she knows only as the Ancient One. She knew what her fate had decided for her on this day, though she never truly accepted it, and now she runs at a pace that can be described as frightened. The halls within the chapel are lit by a single candle light every ten feet, the flames matching her Auburn hair and the pace at which she runs the flames stand still as if by unseen forces as she blows past them. The hall seems to go on forever as she keeps her stride through the dimly lit hallway but as she begins to fade in energy she sees the end doorway brightly lit by electric lamps adorned on the sides of the cathedral doors. She arrives at the doors, grasping her side in pain from the run, and as she reaches towards the handle she is flooded with memories that are not of her own. She recalls a few places and faces she has seen throughout her travels but none of it makes sense to her, she collapses on the ground trying to regain her sanity and whereabouts for she knows what is about to become. She regains her composure, stands softly, and then reaches for the handle again to turn it, the door creaks open making an echoing sound throughout the hallway, and before she enters the darkened room before her she looks back at where she came. The candles are put out, the hall that she was desperately running through has all but disappeared into pitch nothingness, she turns her head and slowly enters the chamber doors knowing that this will be her final hoorah but those that come after her will have a better understanding on where to go next, for she had finally accepted her fate and became another stepping stone in the pathway to knowing the true nature of our universe, as many before her had become so shall she become one of them. The door creaks closed, as it closes closer and closer to a crack of an opening a light appears where she stands, she gasps for a split second then the doors closes and nothing but hallowed wind is heard with the Chapel.


End file.
